


Boredom Brings Forth Sex

by godzillais



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Implied Past Abuse, Implied Past Rape, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scars, brief religion mention, but its just basically daddy kink, please don't read if your sensitive to that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godzillais/pseuds/godzillais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saix brings home a bottle, and they unexpectedly discover that Saix has a age play kink. </p>
<p>Based off of my old story 'Boredom Brings Forth Awkward'. Heed the tag warnings!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom Brings Forth Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not ashamed to say that I really enjoyed writing this. I am ashamed about how long it took me to getting around to writing AkuSai again...
> 
> Enjoy!!

I can't believe that rat bastard. I get bored one time, and he decides to run with it. He thinks he's so damn funny too. 

It started out with him bringing home a bottle. _A baby bottle._

"What the fuck is that?" I asked has he unloaded the grocerys. 

"A bottle." He said keeping the same stotic face he would have had if we were talking about the weather. 

"For what?" I said crossing my arms. 

His eyes twinkled the way they did when he was attempting to be funny, 'cause lets face it _Saix_ is not funny. "A baby." 

He put the bottle next to the sink to be washed, and that was the end of it. 

Until he brought me out a drink in the bottle. 

Saix made the best drinks, even if they were just simple. His drinks always turned out better than expected. 

We were having a Kahlua night, and like my mother my favorite way to drink it was with milk. So after a minute of pleading with Saix to make me a drink, he gave in and went for it. 

He came out with a glass and that damned bottle. The bottle was full of my favorite beverage, and when he handed it to me I glared at him. 

I continued to glare at him until after he had taken a sip of his own drink and decided to pay attention to me. 

"Whats wrong?" He questioned, his golden eyes were sparkling in the light of the TV. His face portrayed an air of innocence.

"You know what's wrong." I thrusted the bottle into his face, "What the fuck Saix." 

He smirked, "Did I not make it right?" 

I was about ready to scream, "Its in a bottle! A _baby_ bottle!" 

"Yeah? And?" He sighed grumpily, "Just drink your milk." 

I glared at him, I knew he wasn't going to make me another one, and I was far to lazy to get up and make one myself. So I relented. 

He eyed me as my lips wrapped around the nipple, I sucked and he blushed ever so slightly. I quirked an eyebrow at him, and he grumbled and looked away. 

I hated to admit it, but I kind of enjoyed drinking out of the bottle. It was ever so slightly hard, but it was kind of soothing. The fact that I was a little drunk probably had a lot to do with how much I was enjoying it too.

Saix took a sip of his drink and went back to watching me. I pulled the bottle away, and noticed a string of salvia follow the nipple out of my mouth. 

Saix leaned foward and kissed me slowly. His mouth tasted like the vodka he was drinking, and the kiss was one of the ever so familiar ones I got before we fucked. He pulled away and spoke in a husky voice, "Keep drinking." 

"Yes _daddy_." I meant for that go be taunting towards him, but it only made him growl and tug at my hair. "Pervert." I muttered sticking the bottle back in my mouth.

I could continue to say that this was all a big joke, but I couldnt deny the fact that there was definitely a boner growing in my pants. Saix had started to nip at my neck and his hand was making its way under my shirt. 

He fingered my nipple peircing, and I sighed contently. I could feel his ministrations on my neck get a little rougher. He gave my nipple a tug and I squeaked pulling the bottle away from my mouth. He looked at me from under dark lashes, he knew what he was doing.

"I didn't tell you you could stop." He says tweaking my nipple again. I sigh and lean my head back. His mouth goes for my exposed throat and his hand moves from my nipple down to the buldge in my sweat pants. He squeezes and I groan softly. "Do you like that ...boy?" 

I smirk, I always knew he was a pervert. 

"Yes daddy." I murmur. He moves from my throat and stares blankly at me. I reach out and twirl a lock of his blue hair. "Whats wrong daddy?" 

He blushes brightly and I lean forward and kiss him. It's taken a while to get him to be more sexually adventurous. Growing up in a Mormon family has a way of stiffling sexual development. 

Before I found him, he was mostly sleeping around with who ever he could, but he was still fairly vanilla. The type to do it in missionary, sometimes doggy style. His only _kink_ , if you could call it that, was tying people's hands up. He did that for a reason though.

I was a sexual deviant from the start. I always had been. It had a little to do with some things in my past, but that was over now. I lived my life having fun. 

Daddy kink was a new one for me though. 

"This isn't going to upset you is it?" He asks speaking in a soft voice. 

I think for a moment while twirling a peice of his hair in my fingers. I lean forward and kiss him, he's always such a big softy. "No daddy." 

He exhales and I push his face back into my neck. He squeezes my buldge for a while, still unsure on wheater or not to continue the kink. 

Hesatintly, he slips his hand under the waist band of my sweats. "Does my baby boy like this?" He asks thumbing the slit of my dick. 

I let out a soft moan. "Yes daddy." 

His voice sounds strained, "Your daddy's good boy." He squeezes my dick and I shimmy my pants down my thighs so that he has easier access. 

I wrap my arms around his broad shoulders. He has his face hidden against my shoulder, I can tell he's embarrassed. 

Smiling I move a hand down his bare chest and start to play with the dark hairs going down his stomach. 

"Daddy?"He grunts and squeezes my cock as a response. "You look like you could use some help... Does daddy want my help?"

He groans, and pushes his hips forward. "I'm going to need more than that daddy." 

"Yes." 

I scrape my fingers down his abdomen, "Yes what, daddy?" 

He lets out a strangled noise. "Please help me baby boy." 

I kiss the top of his head and soothe his hair with one hand. The hand that was resting on his abdomen pulls his cock out of his shorts. He has such a beautiful dick, and I make sure to tell him every time I see it. 

"Your so big daddy." I say giving it a stroke. He's leaking precum, and I swipe some up with my thumb and spread it over his cock. 

"Yeah?" 

I smirk, "Yes daddy, its so beautiful." 

He bites my shoulder softly and I hear him try and supress a moan. "I want to fuck you so bad right now." 

I smile and pull his head up. He looks so flustered and I love seeing him like this. He's always such a stick in the mud, I live for the moments when he is just a blubbering mess. "You know where we keep the lube. Get too it daddy." 

He moves away and gives me a great view of his ass as he bends over to get the lube out of a drawer in our entertainment center. I whistle and he gives me a heated glare. 

I move so that my back is against the arm of our sofa and I spread my legs. I'm still fully clothed, which is something I'm sure Saix will take care of the second he realizes it. 

He stips from his shorts and climbs on top of me. Kissing me, he starts to remove my pants. When they're off, he pops open the bottle of lube and covers his fingers with it. I'm not too tight anymore, so he's able to stick two fingers in right away with very little discomfort on my side. 

Saix is well trained and able to find my sweet spot fairly quickly. I'm not very loud, but I always try to make some kind of noise to encourage him. I run my fingers across the great expanse of his chest. His skin is soft, but he has a quite a few scars (most noticeably the one that marks his beautiful face). Some of them are self inflicted, most of them are not. 

I carefully move my hands to his back and he flinches. That's where the majority of his scars are. When I first met Saix, he hated being naked, and he hated being touched. We didn't have sex with the lights on, and almost every time we did have sex he would tie my hands up. 

Getting him to move forward had been hard. But totally worth it. He was beautiful to look at. 

He slipped another finger into my hole and I let out a gasp. "Do..." He paused.

"Yes daddy? Go on." I pant.

He started to speak again, "Does my little boy like that?" He groaned and hid his face in my shoulder again. 

I chuckled and he turned his head so that his lips were pressed to my neck. He was frowning. "Your so cute daddy." 

I rub my hands down and up his back, and then grip his upper arms. "I'm ready daddy." He nods and pulls back. He slicks his dick up with lube and positions himself at my entrance. He slides in slowly, and stops once he is mostly sheathed. 

Saix hides his face in my shoulder again, he's breathing heavy and I can feel his hips shake from trying to hold himself back. I take a second to get adjusted, he's pretty big, and even though we have sex a lot, it always takes me a minute to get used to him. 

He has one hand on the small of my back lifting my hips up off the couch. "You can move now babe." I say rolling my hips. 

He starts to thrust, making small shallow movements at first until he finds a rhythm and starts to move a little deeper. "That's good." I coo, trying to encourage him. 

He nods and pants against my neck. I wish he'd let me see his face. I tug on his hair and he lifts his head up from the crook of my neck. He makes eye contact with me and I smile at him.

His thrusts grow harder and I let out a sigh. "Your so good at this Saix." His name gets dragged out as his dick slides against my prostate. 

My fingers squeeze his upper arms, and he leans down and kisses me. The kiss is lazy, and slow moving, kind of like Saix's thrusts. 

Before we grew comfortable with each other sex was always quick and rushed. That's how it was with all of my other partners. They would say I fucked like the energizer bunny. I was glad that had changed. 

My vision has gone foggy, and I move my focus back to Saix. He's looking down at my chest. Long blue hair is spilling over his shoulders. I reach out and run my fingers through the electric strands. 

He looks up at me, and I sigh with a smile on my face. "You're still wearing a shirt." He mumbles.

"Do you want me to take it off?" I ask him, our roleplaying long since abandoned for our usual love making. He nods and pulls out allowing me to sit up and pull off my tee-shirt. "Better?" I question, pushing him back on the sofa. He nodds as I climb on top of him.

I fish the lube out of the crack in the sofa and pour a little more on his cock. I position myself over him and slide down. 

He moans as he dick enters me again. I let out a choppy sigh and start to roll my hips. My hands rest on his chest and his hands are placed gently on my hips. 

I watch him as I ride him. He looks so peaceful in a way. He looks happy. I curl and uncurl my fingers and blush when his eyes move from where they were watching my cock bob in time with my thrusts to my face. 

He starts to buck up into me, and that's how I know he's close. I wrap my fingers around my cock, and give it a few jerky tugs. 

After a minute or two of chaotic thrusts, his cum fills me. I ride him for a moment longer until I shoot my seed across his chest. 

I sit on him until I'm done orgasming and pull off. We have sex of the sofa so often, that we have a special sofa cover that we keep on it unless guest are over. It's covered in all sorts of stains, so I'm not too worried about Saix's cum leaking from my ass. 

I wipe my cum off his chest with my shirt, before laying on top of him. He runs a hand through my hair, and I smile sleepily even though he can't see it. 

"That was great." I say softly. I feel him press a kiss to the top of my head. "I love you." I intertwine my fingers with his and he gives them a squeeze.

"I love you too." 

"You fucking better _daddy_."


End file.
